Those Hot Guys and Their Mysterious Singer
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: She aims for an ordinary life despite being a mysterious singer. Her goal is to finish her high school years without any problems and one of her problems is those guys wanting her attention to themselves. Damn those possessive guys! [ Female Kuroko X Multiple; AU ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in Kuroko no Basuke nor the anime itself.

 **Note:** The song from this chapter belongs to Kanda Sayaka (Yuna). The song is called "Smile For You". I don't own that song so please don't misunderstand me when I used it. Also, I know that there is Teikou Middle School and no Teikou Academy but for the sake of the story, I will added Teikou Academy.

 **Pairing(s):** Female Kuroko X Multiple; AkaKuro, KiKuro, AoKuro, MidoKuro, MuraKuro, NijiKuro, HimuKuro, IzuKuro, TakaKuro, MayuKuro, ImaKuro, OgiKuro

 **Warning:** Female Kuroko and OOC-ness

* * *

"Toki ga owaru mae ni, tooi hito ni, nokoshitai kotoba o sagashita... Arigatou to tada kurikaeshita, sore dake ga anata no mune ni todokeba ii..."

The musical background begins playing and a teenage girl with smooth, silky, teal locks had her eyes close with a small smile on her face. She was wearing a simple white dress with floral designs that ended up below her knees.

Just as the musical background comes to an end, she opens her eyes as well as her lips. Her smooth voice echoing through out the recording room.

"Kokoro yo douka tooku, sora o kakete, hohoemi o anati ni tsutaete, kiete yuku haru no... Nagori dake o sono mune ni sotto, nokoshite yuketara..."

The musical background appears again but only for a few seconds.

"Smile for you..."

The producers, managers, composers, and music editors clap at her and the success of her new song. She pulls out the headphones and walks out of the recording room.

"Sugoi ne, Tetsuna-chan!" her first manager, Mahara Yuki, praises with a smile on her face.

Kuroko Tetsuna, 16 years old, has teal hair and teal colored eyes. She was the youngest to be recruited as a singer in Koshô Entertainment. She was seen singing in an abandoned park when she was 14 years old and she trained her vocals for only 7 months. The shortest period of training, meaning she was brimming with talent. She debuted last year as the Phantom Lady because she never really shown her face to the public.

The reason?

She didn't want to get smothered by people when going to school. It's not like she was bragging but it was the truth. She had seen her senpais getting smothered with their fans and her eyes widened when she saw one fangirl ripped off the shirt of her favorite idol. Talk about being crazy and scary at the same time.

Mahara Yuki is a middle-aged woman with short, red hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. She's a bit smaller compared to the tealnette teenager beside her.

"Arigatou, Mahara-san" the girl called Tetsuna says politely.

"We should go out to celebrate for your success" her second manager said.

Her second manager was the youngest manager in the Koshô Entertainment and was acknowledged because of her capability to bring out the best in her pupils. Her name is Okino Sayuri, 24 years old, has blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"I would love to but tomorrow is my first day at Teikou Academy" the girl reveals.

"Nani? Tomorrow?!" everyone chorused. Apparently, the others were listening to their conversation.

Tetsuna blinks. "Um.. Hai. I will have to fix my things for tomorrow and sleep early"

"Why didn't you say anything before? We could have moved the day of your unofficial music video" one of the producers, Kojima Wataru, sighs in exasperation.

Kojima Wataru, 40 years old, has black hair with few grey streaks and black eyes. He's very known for producing a lot of potential singers, actors, actresses, and groups. So far, his students are very successful and has been in different countries performing.

"You didn't ask" was her usual explanation.

The rest facepalmed at her explanation. Typical Kuroko.

"Ugh... you're giving me a headache with that explanation, Tetsuna" Kojima huffs.

"Gomen nasai, Kojima-san" she apologizes, monotonously.

"At least, make it sound like you're really sorry" Mahara murmurs.

"She's Kuroko Tetsuna. We should be used to her personality" Okino whispers to her.

The red-head woman nodded in agreement.

"Well then, you should probabaly go home, Kuroko-san. Your grandmother might be worrying about you" Kojima said then he turned to her managers. "Okino-san, Mahara-san, please take her home"

Kuroko was about to protest but her managers beat her to it.

"We'll gladly do it, Kojima-san" the two said in unison.

"Demo - "

"No buts, Tetsuna-chan! We're happy to escort you home" Mahara said, enthusiastically.

"But..."

"Come on, let's go!" Okino pulled her right arm while Mahara pulled her left arm.

The others look on with sympathy.

Kuroko sighs, suddenly feeling sorry for herself. Why?

Her two managers are demonic drivers with no 'safety' and 'precaution' on their driving dictionary. That's why they are always being chased by police cars because they always droved past the speed limit.

Kuroko enters inside the backseat.

Mahara enters inside the driver's seat while Okino enter inside the passenger's seat.

"Are you okay in the backseat, Tetsuna?" Okino asked turning her head around.

"Hai" was her reply.

Okino travels her eyes downward on Kuroko's seatbelt - no - seatbelts. She had a seatbelt on her lap, diagonal cross seatbelts, and...

"Why are you wearing a helmet and why do you have many seatbelts on you?"

"You'll never know when will the day I will be killed" she deadpanned.

"You sounded like we're going to kill you, Tetsuna-chan. Don't worry too much. I'm an expert in driving" Mahara laughs.

Kuroko's expression didn't change but her face turns blue then green then purple then white and so on.

The car's engine roars into life and Mahara steps on the gas pedal.

Then Kuroko Tetsuna learned a valuable lesson.

Seatbealts and helmet cannot help you from Mahara's driving skills as well as Okino who was laughing her ass off.

No wonder many has mistaken them for being sisters.

They're crazy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Kuroko woke up with sore arms, back, and legs. Bumping into the seat and windows many times in just an hour caused her muscles to hurt. Never again she will ride on their car but why did she feel like vomiting?

Gosh!

She walks to her bathroom, strips off her clothes, and opens the shower tap. The cold water hits her warm body making her shiver but seconds later the coldness disappears. She pours her lavender-scented shampoo in her palm then starts to massage her scalp while doing that, she grabs her lemon scented soap and her small towel.

She bathed for 20 minutes and walked out of the bathroom.

She grabs her uniform from her closet and puts them on. She walks over to her full-length mirror, grimacing when her skirt only ended up in her thigh. Good thing she was wearing a knee-high, white socks and black shoes. She fixes her slightly crooked tie and brushes her hair using her fingers.

She walks out of her room, heading downstairs, and then smells the freshly cooked eggs, hams, and bacons. She walks inside the dining room.

"Ohayou, Obaa-sama" she kisses her grandmother's right cheek.

"Ohayou, Tetsuna. How's your recording last night?" she asks as she places down a plate of fried rice in front of her granddaughter.

"It went well. Have Otou-san and Okaa-san called last night?"

Her grandmother smiles sadly. "Gomen, Tetsuna but they haven't called yet"

"Oh..." she trails off. "They must be busy with their work, that's fine with me. Let's eat, obaa-sama"

 _"At least complain so I can have a reason to call them for you, Tetsuna"_ her grandmother thought while pulling a seat and sitting down. _"But I guess you wouldn't do that, you never throw a tantrum even when you were a baby"_

"Anou.. Obaa-sama, I ran out of anti-anemic pills" Kuroko says.

"Nani? Ah..." her grandmother stands up and walks over to the fridge to take out a bottle of anti-anemic pills. "Here you go, Tetsuna"

"Arigatou, obaa-sama" she took the bottle.

Then they eat in a comfortable silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You enrolled here too?!"

"Your hair got longer, Misaki-chan!"

"Yours too, Rei-chan!"

"Sugoi ne, this is even bigger than Teikou Middle School"

"Of course! They said that this is the central Teikou school"

The students were aimlessly wandering around the campus of Teikou Academy specially the transferred students and new students. Others were just hanging practically everywhere with their friends. All were normal until...

Several sports cars zoomed inside the school's private parking lot. Almost all the girls inside the campus dash outside and form a circle around these expensive cars.

The first one to come out from one of the sports cars is a guy with a blonde hair wearing shades. It was none other than Kise Ryouta, the youngest model to ever enter in the world of modeling. They say that he's the best male model in Japan as well as an actor and a singer. He started modeling at the age of 7 and debuted in the age of 13. He went to a few countries like France, Italy, Germany, New Zealand, Canada, and Singapore because he was promoted by other modeling agencies from overseas.

"It's Kise Ryouta!"

"Kyaaaah! I can't believe he's here!"

"Kise-kun, aishiteru!"

Two guys climb out of their own car. The first one had a black hair and the other one had an ash-grey hair.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Is this for real?!"

"Am I really seeing Himuro Tatsuya?! The hottest singer and dancer I ever known?!"

"Yui-chan, look! That's Mayuzumi Chihiro. He's the son of the owner of the Mayuzumi Entertainment, the #5 strongest influential company in the world!"

"He's so handsome specially with that cold expression on his face"

"I know, right?!"

Then three guys climb out this time. One had a ridiculously green hair color and the other two had normal black hair.

"Eeeeeek! It's Midorima Shintarou. His father is a very well-known doctor and they owned lots of hospitals here in Japan and in America!"

"Who are those other two?"

"Are you blind?! Those two are Izuki Shun and Takao Kazunari, they are cousins from their mothers' side and their parents are very famous in the field of investigation and crimes!"

"Then - "

"I'm not finished!"

"The Shun family, Taka family, and Midorima family have been serving Japan for a millenium. They fought criminals while the Midorima family cured their patients"

"Fascinating"

Then four guys came out of their sports cars also. One had a weird purple hair, the other had a navy blue hair color, another had a normal black hair, and the last one had a dark orange hair color.

"Whoa! That dude is so tall"

"He's Murasakibara Atsushi"

"Murasaki-what?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi. His parents are very well-known patissieres and they owned a lot of restaurants here in Japan then other countries"

"Who's that guy with a dark skin tone?"

"Him? Ah, that's Aomine Daiki. His parents owned the Aomine Corporation, the third successful business company. He didn't like going to school and I wondered why he was here"

"I heard he has a childhood friend"

"Oh, Momoi Satsuki? That girl is a hottie, bro. She had an F-cup breasts and a sexy figure. She was featured a lot of times in the woman's magazine with a different outfits"

"Jeez, no wonder your mother always hit your head. You're a pervert"

"Baka! Tsk. Anyways, the other two are Imayoshi Shouichi and Ogiwara Shigehiro"

"The guy with eye-glasses is the heir to the Imayosho Industry, also a very influential company. They ranked 4th just above the Mayuzumi Entertainment"

"And the last one, Ogiwara Shigehiro the heir to the Ogiwara Syndicate. They ranked 2nd in a trading company in the world"

As for the last two sports cars, the first one to come out was a red head guy with heterochromatic eyes and the other one had a black hair with a frown on his face.

"That hair, the eyes, the aura, he's the heir to the Akashi Empire! The #1 most successful business company in the whole world and that guy is Nijimura Shūzo, the heir to the #1 influential company, the Nijimura Enterprises!"

"Sugoi ne, they all enrolled here?!"

"Technically, they were classmates when they were studying in Teikou Middle School"

"This is so amazing!"

"All of them are so hot!"

"I wanna date at least one of them!"

"Well, I wanna date _the_ Kise Ryouta"

"Me too!"

Amidst the ruckus caused by the students, Kuroko Tetsuna merely watches on from the sidelines with a blank expression on her face. She arrived in the school grounds a few minutes ago and only to see everyone crowding around those guys.

She inwardly winces when she finds their situation quite similar to her senpais' situation when they are surrounded by their fans. She cringes before walking away from them. She didn't want to be caught up with them.

She makes way towards the direction of the principal's office.

* * *

 **Note:** Well, that's my first chapter. Please read and review, guys. I wanna read your thoughts on this one. Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in Kuroko no Basuke nor the anime itself.

 **Note:** Akashi will be calling everyone with their first names including Nijimura, of course. He still had a split personality and all of them will be a team in basketball. Kuroko plays basketball but she will not be part of the team since he's a girl in this story.

I don't know if I should add Kagami to the pairing. Maybe I should just make him Kuroko's guy best friend here.

Also Haizaki Shougo will be _**really**_ different here. He's not a bad guy and in fact, he's Kuroko's friend in this story. However, I will be retaining his jerky attitude for the sake of his real personality in the anime.

 **Pairing(s):** Female Kuroko X Multiple; AkaKuro, KiKuro, MidoKuro, AoKuro, MuraKuro, NijiKuro, MayuKuro, IzuKuro, TakaKuro, ImaKuro, OgiKuro, and HimuKuro

 **Warning:** Female Kuroko and OOC-ness

* * *

"Oh! Would you look at that? We had the same schedule as you, Shin-chan!" Takao chirps while comparing his and Ogiwara's schedule with the green-head latter.

Midorima stares blankly at his schedule. He turns to look at the female secretary who blushes at his stare. "Can I have a different schedule?"

"Nani?! Shin-chan, don't be like that. Come on, we promise we'll behave" Takao whines.

"The last time you said that to me, you two annoyed me even more"

"It's actually funny to see the different expressions on your face and it's not our fault that you always fell into our pranks" Ogiwara grins.

Midorima glares at the two.

"Heh, don't make that face, you carrot" Aomine huffs. "At least you don't have the same schedule with a blonde who couldn't shut his damn mouth for a minute and a big baby who's obsessed with sweets and anything food related".

"So mean, Aominecchi!" Kise complains.

The navy blue haired male gave a look at the green head before smacking the blonde model in the head for being too noisy.

Murasakibara didn't say anything, probably because he was so focused with his snacks that Himuro has given to him earlier.

Akashi sighs. "Are you going to complain, Daiki and Shintarou, once you two find out that half of my subjects were similar to Daiki's, Ryouta's, and Atsushi's schedule and the other half of my subjects were similar to Shintarou's, Shigehiro's, and Kazunari's schedule?"

His heterochromatic eyes gleamed with malice.

The first years blanched at what he had said.

Nijimura, Mayuzumi, Imayoshi, Himuro, and Izuki wordlessly pray for their friends' well being. With Akashi in half of their classes, they can't really do something stupid. Plus, Nijimura won't be there since he's a third year and newly enrolled student and he can't prevent Akashi from killing them once they do something stupid.

Himuro looks at his wrist watch.

"It's already past 8:45..." he trailed off. "We've stayed here long enough. We should head towards our first class"

"Meh, what's the point in going to our first class when it's almost break time? We should just head in the cafeteria. I'm hungry" Aomine said.

"You don't want to meet our classmates in our first class, Aominecchi?!" Kise pouted. "That's so unfriendly!"

"Che. I am not like you. If you want to get smothered with your fangirls then be my guest" the dark teen scoffs then walks out of the room first.

"Aominecchi is so mean~"

"Tsk. You're so noisy, Kise. Be quiet for once" Midorima says then walks out too.

"Eh?! You too, Midorimacchi?" Kise looks like a kicked puppy.

"I'll head out too. Come with me, Muro-chin" Murasakibara drawls out.

The black haired second year hottie smiles then follows after the giant baby. Ogiwara, Izuki, and Takao followed after them with Takao, yelling. "Wait for us, Shin-chan!"

"Mah, those guys sure love to torment Midorima" Imayoshi chuckles.

"They're behaving like children" Mayuzumi comments.

"We'll follow after them to make sure they don't cause a ruckus" Imayoshi said to Akashi and Nijimura.

"You do that and in case they really do what you have said, tell me immediately. I will punished them" Njimura smirks, scarily.

"Do I have to come as well?" the ash-grey haired teen questions.

"Of course. You don't think I could handle a pun master, a prank master, and a scheme master all by myself, right?"

"Er... right"

The two walked out.

"I'll head out too. Do you want to come as well, Shūzo?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be left behind with this blonde idiot"

"Hey! You're so mean to me, Nijimuracchi!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that your nickname to me is horrible!"

"Eh? But that's how I show respect to the people I acknowledged" he whines.

"That's not my problem"

"Ryouta, follow us if you want to" Akashi informs before closing the door.

Kise was left behind with a teary-eyed face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kuroko! How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't call me at 3 in the morning!"_

"I apologize, Kagami-kun. It won't happen again"

 _"But it happened again and it's four times in a row"_

A miniscule smile forms on Kuroko's face. Her best friend never changes but if he changes then he's not Kagami-kun anymore.

Kuroko Tetsuna met Kagami Taiga when she was in her third year in middle school. They met at a basketball court where Kuroko was playing basketball all by herself. She distinctively remembers Kagami-kun's face when he thought that he saw a floating ball, bouncing by itself on the ground.

They played basketball until night time. They became best friends almost immediately through basketball. Of course, Kagami knew about Kuroko being the Phantom Lady, the mysterious singer of Koshô Entertainment.

How did he know?

That would be a story for another day.

 _"Oi, oi, are you still there Kuroko?"_ Kagami asked.

"Hai, Kagami-kun. Gomen nasai, I was lost in my thoughts a while ago" she apologizes in a blank tone as usual.

 _"Jeez, I thought something has happened to you"_

"Ah, Kagami-kun really cares for my well-being. That is so sweet"

 _"Baka! Stop saying some embarrassing words!"_

"Alright, Kagami-kun" she relented.

 _"Anyway, what's your purpose for calling me? This better be important"_

"I'm attending Teikou Academy. You can enroll here as well when you decide to go back here in Japan"

 _"Teikou Academy? Not bad. I guess I'll enroll there, I'll talk to my dad about it"_

"I will hold on to your words, Kagami-kun"

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'm hanging up now 'cause I need a damn rest, okay?"_

"Okay, Kagami-kun. Sorry for disturbing your sleep"

 _"It's fine. Ja ne"_ then he hangs up.

Kuroko sighs and leans her back on the railing behind her. She was in the rooftop, just enjoying the warm breeze that made her hair flew everywhere behind her. She loves peace and silence. The chaos in the cafeteria only made her nerves more annoyed.

Then, she feels her phone vibrated indicating a text message was sent to her.

 **From: Haizaki-kun**

 _Oi Tetsuna, where the hell are you? Have you eaten something yet? Knowing you, you probably skipped your break. Tell me where you are and I'll bring you some food._

Kuroko smiles a bit before replying.

 **To: Haizaki-kun**

 _I'm in the rooftop, Haizaki-kun. I'll be waiting for you and the food you will brought with you. I want vanilla milkshake, onegai._

She presses the send button then looks up at the sky.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I wish I could see Phantom Lady's face"

"Me too! I bet she's really beautiful"

"Or ugly"

"What? There's no way her face would be ugly!"

"It's possible. Who knows? Maybe the reason why she was hiding her face from the public was because she had a hideous face"

"You watched too much fantasies"

The Koshô Entertainment has released the unofficial music video of Kuroko Tetsuna a.k.a. Phantom Lady's song in YouTube. Her newest song has hit a million views in a span of 10 hours ( since the video was uploaded in the middle of the night ) and other countries had different time.

All of a sudden, the doors burst opened and in came the hottest guys in Teikou Academy. All the girls squeal seeing all 12 guys enter inside the cafeteria with a cool expressions on their faces minus the hyperactive ones, of course.

"Sugoi! This is 2x bigger than the cafeteria in Teikou Middle School" Takao says in amazement.

"This looks more like a restaurant than a cafeteria" Midorima mutters.

The cafeteria was designed to look like an expensive restaurant's interior design. Chandeliers were placed in the ceilings, the tables had a red fabric and small vases on top, there was a menu card in each table. There's also a second floor which only can be used by the important people ( e.g. the Dean, Dean's secretary, the real owner, etc. ).

"Oi Akashi, where will we eat?" Aomine asked while looking around, ignoring his fans' dreamy stares.

"We will eat in the second floor, of course" the red-head replies, smoothly. "I'll have to talk to one of the staffs here so all of you should head there first"

"No, I'll talk to the staffs" Nijimura intervenes. "You will babysit these big babies"

Akashi Seijuurou doesn't tolerate anyone ordering him but he can make a few exemptions to the people who are dear to him. For example, his parents and Nijimura. Nijimura Shūzo was the first captain of the so-called Generation of Miracles before he passed down the title to Akashi when they were in their second year in middle school. And Midorima got the title of Vice-Captain.

Nijimura passed down his title because his grandfather was sick at that time and they went to America to cure his grandfather. He studied in America for 2 years.

He came back this summer to continued studying in Japan with everyone else.

"Understood" Akashi nods, obediently. He turns to look at the others. "Let's go. We'll wait for him in the second floor"

"I'll head now" Aomine said.

"I'll go with you too, Aominecchi" Kise says happily then latches his arms at the ganguro's arm.

"Argh! Let go of me, you blonde idiot!"

"You're so mean, Aominecchi"

"Let go, damn it!"

"Let's race upstairs, Shige-chan!" Takao tugs on the orange haired boy's arm.

"The one who loses will treat the winner, got it?"

"Got it!" then the two race upstairs.

Midorima sighs while Imayoshi and Izuki shake their head in unison.

"I'll go and make sure they didn't break anything" the green-head mutters to the red-head before walking in a fast pace.

"I'll keep Aomine and Kise in check" Imayoshi said.

"And I'll take note the things they will probably break" Izuki says, giddily.

"Why are you happy about it?" Mayuzumi asks, bluntly.

"I don't know" the guy shrugs then follows after Midorima and Imayoshi.

The only ones left are Nijimura, Akashi, Mayuzumi, Himuro, and Murasakibara.

"I'll go now. Watch over them, Akashi" the former captain orders.

"As you wish, Shūzo" he looks at them. "Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in Kuroko no Basuke nor the anime itself.

 **Note:** Just to clarify things, in case you get confused. The Generation of Miracles ( minus Kuroko, of course ) + Ogiwara and Takao are first year students ( meaning, they are new students ). Izuki, Himuro, Mayuzumi, and Imayoshi were so busy for the past 2 years with their career that their parents hired a private tutors for them. Nijimura, as I have explained before, was in America for 2 years and came back recently in Summer. Basically, they all just enrolled at the same time. That's why the students are surprised at their appearances.

 **Pairing(s):** Female Kuroko X Multiple; AkaKuro, KiKuro, AoKuro, MidoKuro, MuraKuro, NijiKuro, HimuKuro, IzuKuro, TakaKuro, MayuKuro, ImaKuro, OgiKuro

 **Warning:** Female Kuroko and OOC-ness

* * *

"Let's see..." Kuroko looks at her schedule. Her second period was Mathematics which is located in the 3rd Hallway just beside the science lab.

She just finished having her break with Haizaki Shougo, her friend. It was very unusual to see the school's bad boy walking side to side with an innocent-looking girl like her and was actually smiling. Haizaki Shougo? Smiling? Now, that's the gossip of the year. Haizaki never smiles, he only scowls and smirks. So, seeing him smile is quite a surprising sight.

Haizaki left her after he found his way to his own class. He bid her good bye with a simple wave of his hand. Kuroko has no choice but to find her next class on her own.

She has been roaming around this particular hallway, looking like a lost child. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The hallways looked the same to her. She was standing in front of three different hallways but with the same design and structure.

"Er... which one of these hallways will lead me to my next class?" she sighs in exasperation. _"If this keeps up, I'll be late for my next class"._

A hand suddenly taps her shoulder.

She turns around immediately, surprise at the sudden contact to her shoulder.

Teal colored eyes meet sapphire blue eyes.

Kuroko unconsciously tilts her head in confusion. She couldn't make out what to call this person in front of her. He looks like...

"... ganguro..." she mumbles to herself, however, the figure hears what she uttered. A tick mark forms on the side of his head.

"Oi! Don't judge me" he says with a frown.

She looks at him, unfazed, at his behavior. "Oh? I apologize for being so rude to you"

"If you're going to apologize, at least make it sound like you're really apologizing" he said.

"You remind me of my friend" she suddenly blurted out.

"Nani?"

"No one important. May I ask your name, mister?"

"The name's Aomine Daiki. Yours, girly?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuna. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aomine-san" she bows, formally.

"There's no need to call me with my name in a formal way" he waves his hand, carelessly.

"But that would be rude, Aomine-san"

"Heh, having the suffix -san on my last name is bothersome"

"Aomine-kun, then"

The navy blue haired teen nods, his eyes gazing intently on her teal colored eyes, searching for something. A slight confusion appears on his face and he must be too expressive because Kuroko tilts her head in his direction.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks, politely.

"Why aren't you screaming you lungs off or lunging at me?" he questions quite blandly.

"Why should I scream or lunge at you, Aomine-san? I don't understand"

He stares at her, surprised. _"What the... Is she serious?"_ he stares at her again. _"She's definitely serious"_

Come to think of it, she didn't recognize him when she saw him. Her face remained blank and she talked him without blushing or being shy. Was she acting? No... her face was too inexpressive plus he feels like she was being truthful to him.

The girls who talked him, acted like they were innocents when in fact, they were not. In his opinion, those girls just wanted to get into his pants. He is surprised to find such girl with an odd hair color and had a pure and innocent aura despite being so blunt and blank.

Shaking his head, a small smile makes way into his face. "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"I was lost" she replies.

"What is your next class?"

"Mathematics"

He stares at her blankly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, ne, Aominecchi must have skipped classes again" Kise sighs as he taps his pen on his desk.

"Eh, let him be. Aka-chin will find out about it, anyway" the purple haired teen said.

"You're right"

While the teacher was explaining the formula, the rest of his class were half asleep. Who would want to learn math? Who loves math? No one but the nerds.

Then all of a sudden, the door bursts opened, startling everyone inside the room. Kise and Murasakibara have their eyes widen when they see Aomine with bored look on his face. They failed to notice another presence following the navy blue haired teen.

"Why are you late, Aomine-san?" the teacher asks with a frown.

Yes, even the school staffs and teachers know about them. They are really famous, after all.

"Heh, We got lost on this damn school" he replied, not caring about how he easily put his colorful words on his sentence.

"We?" Kise questions. "Aominecchi, are you crazy? There's no one with you"

"Huh?" Aomine blinks at him before turning around. "What are you talking about? She's with me" he pointed at something.

They turn to look at the direction he was pointing and just like that, everyone is surprised to see a teal haired girl magically appeared in front of them.

"I didn't notice her!"

"When did she get here?"

"She had a low presence"

"Mine-chin, it's very odd to see you with someone else much less a girl at that" Murasakibara says while munching at the potato chips in his hand that came out of nowhere. Kise swore he never saw Murasakibara brought a bag of potato chips inside the room.

Aomine shrugs. "She got lost"

The teacher sighs. "Since the two of you are late, I'll let it slide for now since you two had a valid reason but don't expect further generosity. Introduce yourself first before going to those two vacant seats" he pointed at the seats at the back.

Aomine groans in annoyance. "Aomine Daiki" he says before going to his seat.

The girls blush when Aomine takes a moment to look at them before resuming on his journey to go to his seat. Truthfully, the only reason why the dark yet handsome teen looked at them was to make sure they wouldn't cause trouble to him.

No one really paid any attention to the teal haired girl.

Well, maybe except Kise and Murasakibara. They look at the teal haired girl with slight interest.

It was shocking to see Aomine with a girl he barely even knew but the most shocking part was that he helped her. Aomine _freaking_ Daiki helped a _girl_?! Now, that's something. Aomine doesn't like to be bothered with a simplest things and he doesn't like to help other people except for his friend and family, of course.

But this girl...

He helped her? What was special about her? Was it her hair and eyes? Her hair looks silky, soft, and natural while her eyes are blank, they are like gems. Though her skin looks like a porcelain doll's skin tone.

Kuroko made her way towards the last which was located at the back; one seat apart from Aomine's seat. A girl was seating in between them and that was fine with Kuroko. She received quite a lot of glares from the girls when they finally noticed her.

Their stares are deadly.

Kise regards the girl with an amused glint in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in Kuroko no Basuke nor the anime itself.

 **Pairing(s):** Female Kuroko X Multiple; AkaKuro, KiKuro, AoKuro, MidoKuro, MuraKuro, NijiKuro, HimuKuro, IzuKuro, TakaKuro, MayuKuro, ImaKuro, OgiKuro

 **Warning:** Female Kuroko and OOC-ness

* * *

Kuroko tried her best.

She really did try but she could not ignore it any longer.

She had a problem.

He was _staring_ at her face for a while now.

She tried to catch his eyes but he would avert them elsewhere as if nothing has happened and then she would just shrug off his weird behavior but their routine repeated so many times that it was becoming so annoying to her. How come he kept on looking at her face without showing any signs of boredom? Was he high or something?

Unable to resist any longer, she stares at him, waiting for his head to turn around and look at her again. She isn't disappointed when his head turns around and his eyes drastically widen after seeing her, staring at him with a blank face.

"You have been staring at me. Is there something wrong?" she tilts her head.

His face reddens and he coughs awkwardly.

"Technically, there's nothing wrong..." he says, slowly and unsure.

"Then, why were you staring at me?" she prodded.

He silently curses himself for being caught in action. He despaired at her blunt question and didn't appear to faze at him, being creepy and all.

"I... I was staring... because..." he gulps.

He didn't know why he was staring at her neither! He just couldn't stop staring at her.

She raises a delicate eyebrow. This orange haired boy was stuttering, obviously nervous and scared. Was she that scary or was he scared that she would report him to the principal? She's not that kind of person unless his reason is disturbing for her.

Realizing that she wouldn't get his answer sooner, she asks a different question instead.

"What's your name?"

"O-Ogiwara Shigehiro" he says, hesitantly.

"Ogiwara-san, do you have a reason or not?"

He sighs. "Not really" he murmurs.

She hums in response but otherwise doesn't say anything. She simply stayed still in her seat and continued to listen to their teacher's lecture.

Ogiwara is surprised at her actions.

 _"She didn't react?"_

The first time he saw her. She was standing in front of the class with no expression at all. She had a low presence that's why he and others jumped when she magically appeared in front of them. He thought that she was plain-looking and boring because of the way she acted, however, he found himself looking at her, observing her, and simply staring at her.

He noticed a lot of things despite stating that she was boring earlier. She had a soft-looking, teal colored hair and the same teal colored eyes. She also had a porcelain skin tone.

Honestly, he is confused of himself. Why was he admiring - No! No! No! He was so not saying that word! Unbelievable!

He's Ogiwara Shigehiro, the heir to the second trading company in the world. He could choose a better girl than her. No! No! Wait! Wait! Erase! Erase!

Oh, what is he thinking?

"... Ogiwara-san"

Gah, he wanted to ruffle his hair.

"Ogiwara-san!"

Huh? Is someone calling him?

"OGIWARA-SAN!"

He looks in front, surprise etched on his face. The whole class was staring at him while their teacher was glaring at him. He could see from his peripheral vision that Midorima was shaking his head and Takao was snickering.

"You're not paying any attention to my lesson, Ogiwara-san. Had you learned my lesson before?" their teacher asked.

He looked at the holographic board. He almost sighed in relief when he sees the lesson. He learned it before.

"Of course, sensei" he says, smoothly. "Don't expect anything less from an heir"

 _"Great, I sound like Sei-chan"_ he grimaces

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, ne, you guys won't believe what I am about to say" Kise grins, confidently.

Himuro raises an eyebrow. "Try us"

"Aominecchi helped someone!"

"..."

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't believe you" Mayuzumi deadpanned.

Kise chuckles. "See? You didn't believe me. Well, I had Murasakibaracchi to back me up and Aominecchi told in front of the class that he was late because he helped a girl which turned out to be our classmate in Mathematics!"

Aomine had a tick mark on the side of his head. "Why does it sound like I don't help people?"

"Because you don't like to help, you lazy buffoon!" they exclaimed.

The ganguro grimaces.

Imayoshi puts his chin on his palm. "I'm more interested in the girl that Aomine helped"

"She's weird, Ima-chin" Murasakibara started while nimbling on the potato chip. "We didn't notice her from the start"

Akashi was curious. "Explain further, Atsushi"

"Well, she magically appeared in front of us"

"Eh?!" Ogiwara and Takao exclaimed. Midorima looked like he knows something.

"What's with that reaction?" Nijimura questions.

"Does the girl have teal hair and teal eyes?" Ogiwara asked, ignoring Nijimura's question which made the former captain of Teikou to be tick off.

"Hai!" Kise exclaims. "She had the same classes with you three as well?"

Takao nods. "Yup! You know Shige-chan actually looked like a creepy stalker earlier in our class"

The orange haired boy's eyes widen and his face reddens. "They don't need to know!"

The others look on with interest.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Kise said.

"He kept on staring at the teal haired girl!" he laughs as Ogiwara punches his arm.

Himuro chuckles. "That girl must be quite pretty"

Takao, Kise, and Murasakibara nodded in agreement.

"She's quite pretty and cute though you won't notice that unless you study her a bit harder" Ogiwara admits, shyly.

"Do you have a crush on her, Ogiwara?" Izuki asked, amused.

"No!" he yelps. "I barely know her"

"With that kind of reaction, I think you're being denial" Midorima shakes his head.

"Yeah, you're turning into a tsundere like this grass head over here" Aomine pointed at Midorima.

"Do you want to get killed, Ahomine?" the green head asked, darkly.

The dark teen gulped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just as I thought, you would be here"

Kuroko turns her half of her body around to see Haizaki Shougo holding two plastic bags. Her usual blank eyes sparkle when they land on a particular jumbo-sized bottle filled with vanilla milkshake. She immediately stares at Haizaki with her doe-like eyes.

The delinquent sighs. "I don't understand why you had a strange fetish in vanilla milkshake. They're too sweet in my opinion and clearly a bad thing for your health" he casually throws the bottle to her.

"Since when did Haizaki-kun care about what I drink?" she questions, bluntly.

A tick mark appears on the side of his head. "I always cared about your health, you idiot! Why do you think I always chastised you about your fetish in that vanilla milkshake?"

"How rude of you, Haizaki-kun to tell me that I had a fetish in vanilla milkshake"

"You only noticed now?" the delinquent runs a hand over his face. He didn't know how they became friends but it just happened. Kuroko had this strange yet alluring personality and aura that could change your ways of thinking.

Haizaki met Kuroko when she was playing all by herself in the street court. She had a poor dribbling skills, shooting, and running. He didn't understand why she would play a sport that didn't benefit her until...

She passed the ball towards his direction, catching him off guard because 1.) he didn't realize that she noticed his presence; 2.) she, out of the blue, passed the ball to him and 3.) the ball curved. The ball _freaking_ curved!

He was shocked and he was most definitely shocked when the ball landed perfectly in his hands as if it the pass was meant for him. Well, technically, it really was meant to him but he felt a different kind of feeling. Something warm and fuzzy. He felt wanted at that time and he noticed the way she smiled at him. It was not an arrogant smile or a smug smirk but a thin yet honest smile. Since then, he would find himself playing basketball with her and with a real smile on his face.

All of a sudden, something cold is placed on his cheek. He looks down to see the culprit.

"What are you thinking, Haizaki-kun?" she asks, tilting her head a bit.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. It was not important" he sits down beside her.

"You're not a good liar" she said, blandly. "I could tell even from your voice that you were lying to me, Haizaki-kun"

He smirks. "You and you observation skills"

She shrugs. "I couldn't help it"

"Yeah but I told it was nothing important"

"Sure"

It was sarcasm.

Haizaki didn't know Kuroko could be sarcastic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in Kuroko no Basuke nor the anime itself.

 **Note:** This will only be a short chapter. I apologize for not updating weekly. I have school activities to do. Please forgive me.

 **Pairing(s):** Female Kuroko X Multiple; AkaKuro, KiKuro, MidoKuro, AoKuro, MuraKuro, NijiKuro, MayuKuro, IzuKuro, TakaKuro, ImaKuro, OgiKuro, and HimuKuro

 **Warning:** Female Kuroko and OOC-ness

* * *

"What's your next class, Tetsuna?" the black haired delinquent questions.

"Home Economics" she replies.

All of a sudden, her friend starts to laugh loudly, clutching his stomach even. The teal haired girl doesn't know why her friend started laughing like a lunatic. Was there something funny about what she said? All she said was - her eyes widen in realization and an unreadable expression appears on her face.

She curls her hand into a fist; her eyes narrowing with a dangerous glint. Without a warning, she gives him her signature: Ignite Punch (Pass) Kai!

Haizaki doubles over and passes out from the sudden pain in his stomach. Kuroko eyed his passed out form.

"Don't insult my ability to cook, Haizaki-kun" she scolded despite knowing that the boy was passed out.

She turns around and leaves the rooftop, just in time to hear the bells ring, indicating that lunch time is over.

 _"Haizaki-kun deserves that"_ she inwardly scoffs.

Needless to say, no one must insult the cooking ability of Kuroko Tetsuna or else face the wrath of her Ignite Punch Kai!

She heads toward her next class with ease. She remembered seeing the room for Home Economics for the freshmen earlier and she knew that it was her right room. The room was really large with multiple counters, covering up the spaces. The utensils and equipments that are needed were already placed well on their designated places.

The room had black and white, tiled floor, looking like a chess board. Each counters were placed 5 tiles away from each other. The walls were painted a sky blue color as well as the ceiling which was covered by small chandeliers swaying a bit due to the wind that entered inside by the large, opened windows.

Kuroko marvels at the magnificent design and structure of the Home Economics Room.

"Ah!"

Startled a bit by the sudden sound, Kuroko whirls around to see a handsome blonde, a charismatic ganguro, and an attractive giant. She blinks her eyes, knowing fully well who they are.

"Domo" she bows, respectfully.

"There's no need to be so formal... er... gomen nasai demo... anata no namae wa nandesu ka?" Kise asks, bashfully.

"Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuna desu"

"Ah! My name is Kise Ryouta~ssu!" he stretches his arm out for a handshake.

Kuroko grasps the hand with her soft one, initiating the shake first before letting go of the model's hand. Golden-brown eyes widen.

 _"Eh? What an unusual reaction. She didn't hold my hand longer..."_

Murasakibara munches on his food while watching the interaction between his friend and the teal haired girl. He was surprised as well that she didn't react like any of their fangirls specially Kise's fangirls. She looked... calm and blank? Yeah, it was a weird way to describe but she didn't express any emotions as of yet.

"It appears that we had the same classes as yours again, Tetsu" Aomine said, casually.

"Tetsu?" Kise reacted instead of Kuroko. "You're on first name basis to her, Aominecchi?!"

"It doesn't concern you, baka!" the ganguro exclaimed. "Plus, Tetsu hasn't said anything about it"

"Of course, she hasn't said anything, you didn't even give her a chance to say anything yet" the blonde retorts.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how she reacts to my nickname to her" Aomine turns around to look at the teal haired girl but she disappears.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EH?!"

"Where did she go?" Aomine asks no one in particular.

"Mine-chin must have scared her away because he called her with his horrible nickname" Murasakibara said, unhelpfully.

"Shut up, you overgrown baby!"

"You should have asked her first, Aominecchi! Now, she disappeared" Kise whines.

"Why are you two picking on me?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Moshi moshi, Mahara-san?"

 _"Ah, Tetsuna-chan! I'm glad you answered your phone. You'll be having an official music video, we'll be shooting your newest song, got it?"_

"Hai" she replies.

 _"Ah, well then your shooting will take place in an abandoned park. There's only one abandoned park and you knew the place, right? Don't forget to bring extra hoodie and a face mask, alright? Oh and don't forget your black dye spray"_

"Of course, Mahara-san. When will I be there?"

 _"Saturday at exactly 12:00 P.M."_

"I got it, Mahara-san"

 _"Ja ne!"_

Then, her hyperactive manager hangs up before she could utter a single word. The teal haired girl sighs before closing her flip phone and putting it inside her pocket.

She looks to her left then to her right. Her eyes automatically close when she bumps her nose slightly to someone's chest. She backs away a bit to create distance between them. Her teal eyes looks down then travels all the way to the person's face.

It was a guy with an ash-grey hair and had a blank expression on his face like hers.

"Gomen nasai" she bows.

He stares at her. "No, it's okay. It's my fault"

She stares.

He stares back.

Both of them just stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

Awkward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where's Mayuzumi?" Imayoshi asks.

"Probably in the library, reading books" Nijimura answers.

"At this hour? It's almost time" the glasses-eyed teen said then he checked his watch. "Yeah, it's almost time"

"Just let him be. Plus, it's the first day of school" he reasoned.

"I don't see how will that convinced me" Imayoshi sighs.

"Just relax, will 'ya?"

"Fine, fine"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in Kuroko no Basuke nor the anime itself.

 **Note:** Is Akashi's mother alive or not? I forgot about it. Also, I didn't know if Akashi's father was Akashi Masaomi or Akashi Shiori. Maybe, he's Akashi Masaomi? Oh, I don't know. Just correct me if I am wrong, I'll edit this out.

Anyways, unlike in the original plot of Kuroko no Basuke, Akashi's father is strict, yes, but not too much because his wife is alive in here ( I haven't confirm yet if Akashi's mother is alive or not).

The reason in how Akashi got his Emperor Eye and new personality will be explained in future chapters.

 **Pairing(s):** Female Kuroko X Multiple; AkaKuro, KiKuro, MidoKuro, AoKuro, MuraKuro, NijiKuro, MayuKuro, IzuKuro, TakaKuro, ImaKuro, OgiKuro, and HimuKuro

 **Warning:** Female Kuroko and OOC-ness

* * *

"Seijuurou, did you finish the paper works I have given you a week ago?" his father, Akashi Masaomi, asked.

"Hai, Otou-san" the red haired teen replies.

His mother, Akashi Shiori, sighs as she places a bowl of tofu soup in front of her son. She definitely didn't miss the way her son's dichromatic eyes sparkle in delight. She hides an amused smile.

"Your son has only been in his first day of school and you asked them" she frowns in disapproval. "You should have asked how he was in school"

Masaomi gives her a flat stare. "Why would I ask such question? We both knew that everything went good. An Akashi never makes any mistake"

An evil glint appears in her eyes as she smiles sweetly at her husband.

Masaomi, never in his life, thought of how scary his wife can be unless she's challenged into something which is happening right at this very moment. He unconsciously challenged her by saying the usual motto of the Akashi Family which was: An Akashi never makes any mistake.

He shouldn't have said that, knowing fully well how accurate his wife's throwing-sharp-things skills. He, sometimes, thought that she was a reincarnation of a huntress or something.

"Care to repeat that, d-a-r-l-i-n-g~" she produces a sharp knife out of nowhere. "I didn't quite hear what you have said earlier"

Seijuurou scoops a spoonful of soup in his bowl and places it inside his mouth, not flinching when the hot liquid burns his tongue. (What's wrong with this child?!)

Unlike what you guys have heard, the Akashi Family isn't that uptight. There are times that they have quirks in their own way, they just don't want to show it to everyone. After all, they are known as the coldest fishes in Japan. They are cold, emotionless yet undeniably beautiful, astounding, and perfect. Take their heir and son an example, he's the epitome of perfection in every maiden's eyes.

Perfect features, genius mind, very talented, cool, tall, rich, and most of all, very handsome. Oh yeah, any girls would gladly chop off their limbs to have this gorgeous specimen.

Speaking of girls, he met a girl with a unique personality. He never encounters that kind of girl. Not to mention, she had a teal colored hair and the same teal colored eyes.

This how it went.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Students from first years to third years, please go home immediately after your current class is over. I repeat, students from first years to third years, please go home immediately after your current class is over. As for the teachers, please proceed to the faculty room. Thank you"_

 _"What's happening?" Takao questions._

 _"Idiot, don't ask a question that will obviously not be answered" Midorima says, gruffly._

 _"Jeez, you're too uptight, Shin-chan" the cheerful teen pouts._

 _"It's because you are here" the green haired latter huffs._

 _Akashi mentally groans._

 _Why can't he have a different schedule? He suffered being with Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara because of their rowdiness though he was glad they listened to him whenever he shot them with his famous death glare._

 _A hand taps his shoulder and he turns around to see Ogiwara giving him a worried look._

 _"Daijoubu desu ka?"_

 _"Hai. Don't worry about me"_

 _Despite being not too expressive of his feelings, he is grateful that they were beside him at all times. He didn't know he got them as friends in the first place but he knew to himself that they were more than his friends, they were practically brothers so to speak. He never had any siblings, therefore, he was happy he had them._

 _"You need to go home, right? You should go before Takao decided to drag you again just like last time" Ogiwara says with an amused smile._

 _"Arigatou, Shigehiro" he gives a small smile._

 _He walks out of the classroom, heading straight towards the exit of this building. Students make way for him specially the girls who have hearts in their eyes._

 _"Oh my! Akashi-kun is so handsome"_

 _"I know, right? The girl who could capture his heart would be so lucky"_

 _"I wish he is mine"_

 _"Shhhh! You're too loud, Mina-chan!"_

 _Akashi inwardly rolls his eyes. He never gets how a girl thinks. He never tries anyway. He doesn't interact with girls that much except for his mother and dear friend, Momoi Satsuki. It is quite weird that he didn't fall head over heels to her._

 _Let"s be honest, Momoi is a very pretty girl with a slim and slender body and has natural assets that a female should have. She is envied by many girls because of her natural hair color and how many guys fall for her beauty. He distinctively remembered that her fanboy cried because she rejected him (gently, mind you)._

 _Shaking his head, he focuses in getting out of the building only to bump into something or someone._

 _He looks down, ready to give the person who bumped into him a death glare to send him or her away. Though what he sees, is completely unpredictable._

 _A mop of teal hair came into his view._

 _His dichromatic eyes travel down, clashing with her emotionless, teal colored eyes._

 _What an unusual color. He doesn't usually see that kind of color. Is her hair natural? Of course it is, her eyebrows are teal as well._

 _"I apologize" she lowers half of her body in a bowing motion._

 _He finds himself saying, "It's alright. No harm done"_

 _She dips her head then walks off as if she is in a hurry or something. He blinks his eyes before following after her; his eyes widening when she disappears from his view like a ghost._

 _"Where did..." he trails off, glancing everywhere._

 _He holds back the urge to press a palm on his face. That was so unlike him. Why did he follow after her and most of all, why didn't he punish her for bumping into him? No one gets away even if they merely bumped into him just like what she did._

 _Is he sick?_

 _Maybe._

 _That would explain his unusual reactions. His mother told him that he was like a totally different person when he was sick, but, the truth was that he wasn't sick. He rarely got sick and his temperature was fine._

 _He should call his driver._

.

.

.

Back to reality, he hears his phone ringing so he takes it out from his pocket, looking at the name of the caller. Kise Ryouta.

"Excuse me for a moment" he says to his parents before answering the call, standing up, and leaving the dining room. He sits at the white couch in the hallway.

"What is it, Ryouta?"

 _"Akashicchi, why did you go home? I thought we are supposed to be playing basketball in the street court"._

"I have other things to do so I couldn't come"

There are faint noises in the background, however, Akashi doesn't pay any heed to the noises. They were definitely made by the others who were being loud and rowdy again, causing trouble and headache to Nijimura, Mayuzumi, Midorima, and Imayoshi.

 _"Akashicchi~"_ the blonde whines.

Akashi hangs up before the blonde model could whine any further. He'll just make it up to them tomorrow or the other day, but for now, he needs to finish his tofu soup and prepare for his violin recitals later.

He walks back inside the dining room and gracefully sits on his chair again.

"Who called you, Sei-chan?" his mother asked, curiously.

"Ryouta, Okaa-san"

"Oh, that cheerful blonde? I heard he got promoted again in a different country"

"Hai, Okaa-san"

"That's good for him" his father nods in approval.

Seijuurou looks at them then focuses on his bowl. He doesn't want to ask how his father survived his mother's wrath. He just survived, that's it.

"I wonder when will I get the time to go to Phantom Lady's concert" Shiori pouts.

"You always had a free time when it concerned to that mysterious singer" Masaomi deadpanned.

"She is just a great singer. I couldn't help it! I loved her voice" she squeals.

"Who is this Phantom Lady?" their son asked, curiously yet politely.

His father sighs. "You shouldn't have asked that, son"

"You'll fell in love with her voice, Sei-chan! Allow your Okaa-san to tell you all about the Phantom Lady" she grinned.

The red haired teen looks like he wanted to take back his question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in Kuroko no Basuke nor the anime itself.

 **Note:** OMG! I am so sorry for not updating, guys! I hope that all of you are not too mad at me. I am really sorry. It's just that, I am so busy with our thesis in our two subjects. I'll make it up to you guys after we have our oral defense. I am really sorry.

 **Pairing(s):** Female Kuroko X Multiple; AkaKuro, KiKuro, AoKuro, MidoKuro, MuraKuro, NijiKuro, HimuKuro, IzuKuro, TakaKuro, MayuKuro, ImaKuro, OgiKuro

 **Warning:** Female Kuroko and OOC-ness

* * *

Saturday came by in a flash and Kuroko found herself being fussed over by her two managers. They were talking about which shade of color suited Kuroko's flawless, pale skin. The small, red-haired woman argued that dark colors suited Tetsuna because it would bring out her skin tone even more while the blonde-haired woman protested that light colors made the teal-headed girl looked more innocent and cute.

Kojima sighs and rubs his head to clear a headache. He takes a deep breath and his eyes flash with irritation and impatience.

Tetsuna inwardly winced and prepared herself from the upcoming shouts of their hot-headed producer.

"Yuki! Sayuri! Instead of arguing with each other, why don't you two immediately finish your task?! Honestly, you two are behaving like a cat and a dog in the streets" he snapped at them.

The two managers quickly do their job, in fear that the impatient producer might punish them for delaying the shooting because of their useless bickering.

"I'll do her hair while you do her make-up" Mahara instructed the younger manager.

Okino nods and takes the small make-up kit on top of the small table beside Kuroko. She took out the color palette case and compared the colors to the singer's face. She decided that a light purple eyeshadow would suit Tetsuna's eyes with a violet color around the edges of her eyes.

Next, she takes out a red lipstick ( not too dark and not too light either ) and outlines it to the teal girl's lips.

"Don't blink too much, Tetsuna. I'll put a mascara in your eyelids" she says then proceeds to get the mascara. She starts to gently brush Tetsuna's eyelids upward.

"Look up" she orders and the mysterious singer complies. She applies the mascara in Tetsuna's lower eyelids.

"Now, close your eyes" Kuroko closes her eyes. She can feel a cold yet soft texture being slowly and gently dragging on her upper part of her upper eyelids. She guesses that Mahiru was using the eyeliner.

"You can now open your eyes" the blonde manager said as she rummaged around her bag then took out a brush. She dabs the brush on the pink powder and orders Kuroko to smile widely.

She brushes the brush in her cheeks, creating an artificial blush.

"There! Done!" she squeals.

Mahara was done as well. She just simply put Kuroko's teal hair into a high pony tail then curled up the tips of her hair with an iron curler.

The two stand in front of Kuroko and admire their work.

"You look so pretty, Tetsuna!"

Kojima looks over and nods in agreement. "Okay, since you are finished, Tetsuna. Let's proceed with the shooting. Get into your respective places, everyone! We'll start in 3... 2... 1..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryouta-chan, next Friday, you'll have a photoshoot with... hmm... oh! With the Phantom Lady!" his manager, Okino Tamaki, squeals in excitement.

Kise's eyebrows shoot up until it reaches into his hairline. A photoshoot with the mysterious singer?! His idol?!

"Really?! You're not joking, Okinocchi?!" the blonde asked, excitement rolling up in his body as he giddily looked over at the message that Okino Sayuri, his manager's older sister, has sent to her via a mobile phone.

"This is a great opportunity, Ryouta-chan! Think of how much more money and fame you'll earned after this photoshoot with her. No one has ever tried having a photoshoot with her because she's so mysterious and she likes to keep hidden. Even I haven't seen her face despite her manager being my older sister" Tamaki pouts.

The blonde model's eyebrow rises up. "What? You haven't met her? The Phantom Lady?"

"No. Sayuri-nee-san is really adamant in keeping her identity a secret to me and to think she's my flesh and blood" she sighs, disappointedly.

Kise sweatdrops. _"I understand your sister, Okinocchi. You couldn't keep a single secret"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Dai-chan! I missed you. Did you miss me too? What about the others? Did they miss me as well? Mou~ Dai-chan! Speak immediately. Why aren't you saying anything? I knew it. You didn't miss me, I hate you Dai-chan! I am your childhood friend and you're not even -"_

"Shut up, Satsuki. How can I even speak if you are talking non-stop?!" the tanned teen growls.

He hears a giggle and he rolls his eyes upward but a small smile makes way into his lips. He does missed his childhood friend specially their argument when they were kids. She has been busy in her actress career and he has been busy with his family's business that they haven't catch up with each other.

"Anyways, where are you and what are you doing, Satsuki? Aunt Samara was always asking me of your whereabouts"

 _"Well, Dai-chan, I'm here in New York and I just finished a project. I'll be coming back in Japan next month. Tell the others about it"_

"I see. Do you have someone to fetch you in the airport?"

 _"None. So I am hoping you would be the one fetching me"_ she says, nervously.

"Heh. Just remind me about it. You know I tend to forget this kind of thing" he said, casually.

 _"Of course, knowing you, you'll probably asked me, when did I call you and blah blah blah"_

Aomine huffs as he hears her chuckles in amusement and glee.

 _"I'll see you soon, Dai-chan"_

"Yeah, yeah, see 'ya soon, Satsuki" he hangs up.

He stuffs his phone inside his pocket and stares at the sky.

Just then, the door that leads to the rooftop opens and he looks up to find a grinning, glasses-eyed guy with the name of Imayoshi Shouichi and behind him are the crazy trio namely Kazunari Takao, Ogiwara Shigehiro, and Izuki Shun. Although the Eagle-eyes wielder is sort of more normal than Takao and Ogiwara, he tends to have a crazy side.

"What do you guys want?" he asks, lazily.

"We're going to the basketball court. You wanna come?" Takao asked, giddily.

His usually bored, navy blue eyes suddenly brightened up in excitement. A smirk makes way into his face and he stands up.

"Why didn't you guys say so from the start?"

Ogiwara eyesmiles. "Because we wanted it to be a suspense!"

Imayoshi sighs. "Enough chatter, let's go down before Akashi gets angry with us for wasting enough time"

"Of course, plus we don't want to risk being the center of agression of Shuu-senpai" the Hawk-eyes wielder said with a grin.

With that said, everyone strolls down.


End file.
